Heartbreaker
by Rebeccafairy
Summary: Gloyd and Candlehead have been going out for a while, but will a cruel prank tear their relationship apart? And can Gloyd patch up his mistake before he loses his girl forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Yeah, this is really random. I got this idea stuck in my head and I knew I would never be able to write anything until I get it out. So, yeah. Hope you like it?**

* * *

"We could put prunes in Jubi's cherry pie?" Gloyd suggested to Vanellope. They were both slouched on the couches in one of the many rooms in Sugar Rush's castle.

"Nah, we did that last week!" The president replied, dangling her head over the side of the couch.

"Oh, right. Hmm... Well, why don't we prank Girly-Boy?"

"W-what? No, we can't do that, that's... that's ridiculous." The glitch trailed off nervously, her face turning slightly pink.

"Oh, c'mon! We've pranked everyone in Sugar Rush _except_ for Rancis!"

"Nu-uh! We haven't pranked Candles!"

"Yeah we did! Remember Halloween?"

"So? Halloween is the night of frights!"

"So?"

"It doesn't count!"

"Yeah, well, she's my girlfriend." Gloyd crossed his arms and glared at the pint-sized president.

"Right, right. Tell ya what. We can go prank Rancis if we prank Candles afterwards."

"What? No way! You know what our pranks are like! She wouldn't be able to take it!"

"You just keep telling yourself that. Fact is, she's not nearly as fragile as everyone thinks."

"...Well... How would we be pranking Rancid?"

Vanellope shrugged. "I don't care."

"...Okay." The candy corn-themed racer sighed.

Vanellope grinned and held out her hand, which her friend shook reluctantly. "Yes!" The president fist-pumped excitedly and they began discussing how to go about pranking the to unsuspecting racers.

* * *

_Driiiiiiing!_ Vanellope pressed her hand firmly against the doorbell of Rancis's house. After a few minutes, the door opened and Rancis peered out of the house. "Hiya Rancid!" The glitch waved cheerfully, fighting back a mischievous giggle.

"Vanellope? What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just walking around, figured I'd see how you were doing." Vanellope tucked her hands into her hoodie nonchalantly. "So, how ya doing?"

"Fine. Today was pretty tiring and I was _trying _to get a head start on my beauty sleep. So, if you don't mind..." The pretty boy moved to shut the door again, but the president quickly stopped him.

"Oh, hang on! I also wanted to know if you could help me with something." She pulled her fellow racer out of his house into the sun and gestured towards the Ice-Cream Mountains. Her eyes darted nervously behind her friend to where she could see a vague shadow moving in one of the rooms in the house. "See, I was trying to figure out if we might get some snow yet. Does it look like it to you?"

"Er, I don't know. Snow's not really my thing, you know. Why don't you ask Adorabeezle or Snowanna?"

"Oh, well, I'm not really all that close to Dora or Snow. But you're my friend, so I figured I'd ask you first."

"Sorry, Van. I'm just really not that good with this stuff. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Er... yeah. Yeah, sure." The president replied distractedly as she watched Gloyd slip out of one of the windows from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, you go on back to bed. Sorry to have bothered you, see you in the morning!" She pushed Rancis back towards his door and watched him go back inside before darting over to her partner in crime. "Did you do it?" She asked in a hushed voice.

The Pumpkin-Headed boy grinned and nodded. "Yep! Operation Pink Hair is a go!"

"Way to go!" Vanellope high-fived her friend.

"I can't wait to see the look on Girly-Boy's face when he goes to fix up his perfect little curl and his hair turns pink!" He cackled.

"I know right? Okay, so now what are we gonna do to Candles?"

"Haha- Wait what? You don't seriously still want to prank her, right?" Gloyd asked, furrowing his eyebrows with concern.

"Of course! We shook on it!"

"Yeah, I know..."

The president nodded once and then repeated her question. "So, how are we gonna prank her?"

"I dunno, it's up to you."

"Okay..." Vanellope chewed on one of the licorice strings on her hoodie as she thought. Then she gasped and dropped the sweet. "I got it! Okay, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Gloyd heaved a deep breath and knocked on the familiar door to his girlfriend's house. A few moments passed and then Candlehead herself came to the door. "Oh, hey Gloyd! What's up?" The racer greeted her boyfriend, unknowingly repeating the words she had said the day they got together.

"Hey Candlehead. Hey, listen, I have something I need to tell you..."

"Yeah? What is it?" The turquoise haired girl tilted her head to the side.

"I really don't know any other way to say this but... I'm breaking up with you."

Candlehead's eyes widened and her candle instantly snuffed out. "W-what? W-why?"

"I just don't think we're meant for each other." The pumpkin loving racer inwardly winced as tears start welling up in his friend's eyes.

"W-why not? D-did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I just..."

"What? What is it?" Small streams of tears start slid down her cheeks as she stared at her now ex in confusion.

"This just isn't gonna work out."

"Don't say that! We can make it work! I can change if you need me to! I'll... I'll make Vanellope reprogram me! J-just p-please don't l-leave m-me!" The racer struggled to get the words out through her tears, and immediately started sobbing when she finished talking.

Gloyd grimaced and then forced himself to laugh breezily. "Just kidding, Candles!" He said with forced cheerfulness.

Candlehead whipped her head up and stared at her boyfriend in shock for a few moments. Then her eyes narrowed and her candle ignited once more, flaring up to a dangerous level. Her legendary temper had gotten ahead of her again, and this time it wasn't pretty. "Gloyd Orangeboar! What the cupcakes is_ wrong_ with you?!"

The racer flinched away from her outburst and from the heat of her candle. But he continued to laugh forcefully. "Ha, you should have seen your face!"

"Is this all just a joke to you?!" She clenched her hands into angry fists at her sides.

"Pfft, yes!" He continued to laugh, all the while thinking that he was going to seriously get Vanellope back for this.

"You know what? You wanna play heartbreaker? Fine! Go play with someone else's heart! We're through!" She slammed her door in Gloyd's face so hard the hinges rattled.

The prankster immediately stopped laughing and stared at the door with wide, shocked eyes. "W-what?"


	2. Chapter 2

"And- and I asked him to help me check out the snow!" Vanellope explodes into giggles and falls backwards off her best friend's shoulder and onto his huge hand. The wrecker chuckles and exchanges amused glances with Calhoun and Felix, who are standing next to him. The 'Core Four' always got together on Sundays to catch up and visit other games, and today was no different.

"Well, I hope he won't be too mad Vanilla. He certainly seems to love that curl of his." The good guy says, looking up at the pint-sized president.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Rancis'll forgive me. He always does." The racer waves off his concern.

"I wonder why." Calhoun says sarcastically, causing Vanellope to blush and look away, mumbling something under her breath. As she does this, she notices someone walking slowly towards them, staring at the ground. The president furrows her brow and stands up on Ralph's hand to get a better look, grinning as she recognized her friend

"Hey, there's Gloyd now!" She exclaims, swinging off of her perch and onto the ground. "Did ya do it?" She asks excitedly, completely oblivious to the prankster's dejected state.

As it was, the racer stared at the president dumbly for a few minutes before narrowing his eyes into a fierce glare. "Yeah, I did it. And guess what happened."

"Did she burst into tears? Did she beg you not to leave?" Vanellope asks eagerly. Then she stops and gasps dramatically. "Did she tell you all her deepest, darkest secrets?"

"No! She broke up with me!" Gloyd shouts, still glaring at his friend. He wipes at his eyes, which are now streaming with tears.

The president stares at him in shock for a moment with a hand over her mouth before reaching forward to hug him. "Oh my gosh... Gloyd, I am SO sorry. I didn't realize that would happen!"

"This is all your fault." He accuses coldly, keeping his hands at his sides and standing stiffly.

"What? How is it _my_ fault?!" She asks incredulously, looking up at her friend with wide eyes.

"If you hadn't made me prank her, she wouldn't have broken up with me!" He pushes himself out of the hug and glares at the former glitch.

She stares at him for a moment before balling up her fists and protesting angrily. "Well if you hadn't made me prank Rancis, I wouldn't have made you prank Candles!"

"Why do you want to ruin my fudging life?!"

"**I don't!**" Vanellope shoots back, their argument quickly getting louder and louder. "I didn't think she would do that!"

"**Well maybe if you thought things through, you wouldn't end up fudging up my life!**"

"**I didn't fudge up your life! **Do you think I just woke up and thought, 'Oh, what can I do today to ruin Gloyd's life?'" The president huffs angrily. "Look, I'll fix this, okay?"

"**Forget it! I don't want you to do anything for me EVER AGAIN!**" The prankster storms away angrily, leaving his pranking buddy staring after him dejectedly.

"...Jiminy Jaminy. What just happened?" Felix asks of his young friend. The trio had been watching the exchange as one might watch a ping pong game... if the observers didn't know any of the rules of ping pong and weren't sure who they were rooting for.

"Why did I have to do that? What is my problem?" Vanellope mutters angrily to herself, ignoring the fixer's question.

"Kid, what did you do?" Ralph asks, nudging his best friend with a huge hand.

"Well... you remember how I was telling you about the prank we pulled on Rancis?" She looks up at her friends nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah...?"

"Well, I didn't want to do the prank unless Gloyd agreed to prank Candlehead afterward. And the prank was to... pretendhewasbreakingupwithher." She finished quickly, squeezing her eyes tight as if to prepare to be hit.

"_W__hat?!_" The three adults exclaimed at once.

"I thought it would be funny!" The former glitch defends herself quickly. "And I didn't think she'd get so upset about it..."

"Love isn't one of those things you just mess around with, Vanilla." Felix says, glancing up at his wife.

"It isn't _love_! Nine year olds don't fall in love! That's gross grown-up stuff!"

"It certainly doesn't happen often, but the way Gloyd is acting, I do think it is love between them."

"Well then what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Those two seem pretty stubborn. Nothing you say will change their minds now. You'll just have to hope they figure it out on their own."

"In that case, they're doomed." Vanellope grumbles, crossing her arms and staring off in the distance thoughtfully.


End file.
